Problem: $g(n) = 3n^{2}+4(h(n))$ $f(x) = 7x^{3}-3x^{2}-7x-5(h(x))$ $h(x) = -7x^{2}$ $ h(g(0)) = {?} $
Answer: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $g(0)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $g(0) = 3(0^{2})+4(h(0))$ To solve for the value of $g$ , we need to solve for the value of $h(0)$ $h(0) = -7(0^{2})$ $h(0) = 0$